Let Me Go
by KCMayers
Summary: Esme, socialite, is an overbearing mother and has trouble letting go of her son, Edward. What happens when Bella comes into the picture? Ah, AU, OOC.


**This is my new one-shot I wrote between Esme and Edward. I am currently writing the next chapter for The Blood Bath of Corruption and August Rush. I'm not sure when it will be finished because I'm so busy with school.**

**Read & Review**

**-KC**

* * *

><p>"<em>I never want you hear from you, or see your face ever again,"<em> Esme heard once again.

The 55', flat screen TV, blared sounds of women and echoed reruns of The Golden Girls throughout the room as it sat on its regular home atop the stand of the entertainment center. It helped to drown out the constant tugging of Esme's thoughts substantially.

Dust permeated through the air and layered upon various surfaces from lack of cleaning. Dirt and grime built a home for itself across the floor as well. The maids had given up on trying to clean because of Esme's badgering. She wanted to be alone and it seemed no one understood that. Esme lay aloft her specially-made round bed, in her apartment. Half eaten chocolate boxes, pillows, and used tissues littered the floor and bed, along with multiple empty bottles of scotch and gin.

"_I never want you hear from you, or see your face ever again,"_ the voice repeated.

Car horns, engines and slamming doors, along with muffled voices made its way up from the streets of Manhattan, New York, to Esme's expensive apartment. It had always bothered her until now. She just didn't give a damn anymore.

Edward's voice had echoed through Esme's head consistently for the last two weeks. She pondered how her life had gotten to this version of rock bottom.

"_I never want you hear from you, or see your face ever again,"_ the voice repeated.

She missed the days where she could come home and visit her granddaughter and see her little boy. She ached in a way that only those visits could particularly heal. But she had no right to do so. She couldn't grasp the concept that her little boy was now an adult.

Months before, Esme had destroyed any relationship she'd ever established with her family; all because of jealousy and the inability to let go.

"_I never want you hear from you, or see your face ever again,"_ the voice repeated.

Esme Forne was a 43 year old socialite and an overbearing mother to boot. She spent countless days attending luncheons and dinners with people who deserved her time and presence. She gossiped about anything and everything. Esme also attended the upper-class events that were held in her honor, even if she was fashionably late. She was the most sought after for auctions and fundraisers because she could buy and sell efficiently.

Esme owned more money that she could count and provided her family over the years. Some would say she was heartless because she cared for no one but her son, and never cried or grieved at her husband's funeral. She only cared about the money from his life insurance.

But that isn't what she regretted.

Three years ago was the start of a chain reaction that led into this car crash of regret and loss. Esme remembered the day when her son, Edward, bought his girlfriend home to meet her. Esme thought it was one of Edward's many flings that would blow over in a couple of days; he _was_ known as the player of Manhattan. And she was comfortable knowing that the girl, Bella would be one of his one-time flings.

But when Edward announced that they were getting married, Esme lost it. She couldn't fathom the thought that her little boy was being taken away by a 'slut.' She began to think that Bella was just after Edward's money, and would break his heart when she got it. Time after time, Esme tried to convince Edward that Bella was just after his money.

"_We're in love, ma." He tried to reason with his mother. "I love her, and she loves me. She doesn't care about the money."_

But Esme didn't believe it. And when convincing Edward didn't work, she tried playing the concerned mother to Bella.

_Three months after their wedding announcement, and Esme's persuasion, she decided to visit Bella and tell her 'important information.' She'd called Bella and asked if they could meet up at the Café she enjoyed in lower Manhattan. Bella accepted the invitation in breeze. She thought that Esme just wanted to get to know her better, and that this would be the perfect opportunity._

_Esme arrived at the Café at precisely 10 o'clock and saw that Bella was already waiting. _On time_, Esme thought. And secretly, she admired that about her, but didn't let it into her head. It was just the admirance of a socialite in her. _

"_Hello Bella," Esme greeted pleasantly though this whole meeting was fake. Bella had to believe that she was being a concerned mother. "How are you this morning?" _

"_I am so happy to able to spend time with you. I know Edward and I hit you with the news that we were engaged and I'm sorry, but we were so excited and I really wanted to get to know you." She said gleefully. Ahh, she was a prep._

"_Why didn't you come and visit before now?" Esme inquired. _

"_Edward said you were out of town and when you got back you got sick and not to be bothered. How are you feeling anyways?" she asked._

I was out of town, and sick? That's the excuse he used? _Esme questioned herself_.

"_Just peachy," she replied bitterly, but Bella took no notice to the hostility in her voice. "I actually called because I wanted to talk to you about something."_

"_Hmm?" Bella asked in place of 'really?' as she took a sip of her caramel macchiato._

"_Don't get me wrong, but I love my son and I care about him a lot. He's my little boy."_

"_He's twenty-one years old," Bella commented._

_Esme broke her façade for a second with a sneer on her face, and then replied. "No matter how old he is, he's still my little boy. But that isn't the point." Esme leaned across the table. "I'm just concerned for you. Don't you know of Edward's past?"_

"_What past?"_

"_Edward has a habit of meeting girls, making them feel special, sexing them up," she said with a laugh. "And then he dumps them right on their asses. There were a few instances where he asked the girls to marry him, but then he got bored and did the same thing." _

"_No, he…he never told me that…" Bella stuttered in disbelief._

"_Even though he's my son, it's something that you needed to know." Esme said in mock concern._

"_I…I have to go," Bella said in a rush, getting up from the table. "I'm sorry, Mrs. Forne." She hurried away leaving Esme smiling maliciously. Her job was done._

_The seed of doubt was planted within Bella's mind. Soon enough, Bella will leave Edward in fear of him leaving her._

And the plan had worked. Bella was so terrified of him tossing her out like trash that she decided to leave him. Esme looked back at this memory with self hatred. If only she had let things be. But her little boy was all she had she couldn't let him be taken away by a _girl_.

She had also recalled his confrontation.

_He'd barged through Esme's apartment hysterical._

"_What did you do? What did you do, ma!" tears ran down his face, yet he appeared angry._

"_What _did_ I do?" she shot back, as she read her fashion magazine with gusto._

"_Bella left ma! She confronted me about my past and said she couldn't be one of my whores!" he said furiously as he stood in front of her._

"_And you are implying that I did something, simply because _she_ left _you_?"_

"_Yes, you are the only one who would ever tell her about my past. You always do this." Esme faced her son, suddenly somber, while she put down her magazine._

"_Honey, she needed to know because, clearly, you never told her yourself. That just implies that you never really cared about her. So you aren't really missing anything." She said, picking up her magazine again._

"_I do love her ma, we were getting married. We were starting a family."_

"_Pish-posh," she replied, terribly bored of their conversation._

"_She's pregnant," he said stoically._

_Esme froze. _What? _No, no. No, no, no, no. This could not be happening. _I can't believe the girl is actually trying to trap him, _Esme thought._ Yes, yes she was. She just wants child support money.

Esme had made up her mind then. She was going to do everything she could to keep Bella away from her baby boy. She paid her guards to keep tabs on her. When Edward talked Bella back into their relationship, Esme planned to get rid of Bella's baby. Initially she had planned for a doctor to do it during an appointment; maybe tell her the baby was in danger and he had to remove it. But then she wanted the thrill of getting rid of the thing herself.

_That day she had rented an old, blue sedan, with unregistered plates under a fake name. She dressed up in a black scarf, white wig, and a dark shirt, with big sunglasses. Esme had found out where Bella was shopping that day and waited until she left to make her move. She started the van and sped towards Bella, knocking her over and making her shopping bags fly everywhere. Esme didn't stop at all and just kept driving back to the rental place. She paid off the dealer not to mention the car and the person who rented it._

_When Esme arrived back to her apartment, she received an agonized call from Edward telling her that Bella was in the hospital._

"_Why?" Esme asked mock-distressed._

"_She was run over by a van. The police don't know who it was."_

"_I'll be right there," she replied_

_When Esme reached the hospital, she was greeted by the news that Bella was still happily pregnant and perfectly healthy, she just sported a concussion. And it angered Esme with a passion. But she hid that anger with smiles, 'thank gods', and 'glad you're alright's.'_

Esme stayed behind closed doors, not doing anything in fear of being discovered of manipulation. She waited through their engagement party, wedding, honeymoon, and baby shower. But they didn't go without difficulty.

Esme has also paid off people to delay food, people (time change on the invites), music, and malfunctions in decorations for each event. But Esme had attended their wedding; it was her son's happiest day after all. From then on, her son was so happy—his marriage, the birth of their baby girl, Renesmee—that she laid low until opportunity, arose.

Two years after Renesmee's birth, Esme found out from her P.I. that Bella was getting-together, when she was not with Edward, with a man named Jacob. She told her P.I to follow her and take pictures.

_Esme needed to fabricate a story if she was going to get Edward to leave her. She occasionally used Bella's bank account to make weekly withdrawals of $1000 from Edward's account into that one. She bought an apartment in Staten Island under Jacob's and Bella's name and bought a car and stashed it in the garage. She bought clothes of Bella's size, Renesmee's size and Jacob's size and stored them in the apartment. When she received suitable pictures from Mr. Smith, from over six months, she confronted Edward about Bella's 'misdeeds.'_

"_I have to talk to you." Esme said when she got to his new house in the Hamptons._

"_What's this about, ma? I have to pick up Renesmee from daycare." He said, as he sat on his pleather couch._

"_There's something you need to know."_

"_And what might that be?"_

"_I've been keeping tabs on Bella because frankly, she rubs me the wrong way. I've been around people enough to know."_

"_Ma—" he tried to interrupt._

"_No, I didn't say anything before because I wanted you to be happy. But the past six months, I've been watching your account. There have been weekly withdrawals of $1000 into her account; a total of 12 million has been missing. When I heard about that, I asked my P.I to start taking pictures and she's been seen by this man Jacob in each one. Then I found out she bought an apartment in Staten Island under her name and his name. I made a visit there and I've seen clothes; for both of them and Renesmee. I think she's going to divorce you, dear."_

"_Oh," he stuttered. "I-I knew something was going on…I just didn't want to admit it."_

"_I love you and I just want what's best for you. She won't get anything more from you and it will be just us again." Esme comforted her son as he cried in disbelief. But Esme was cheering inside. She couldn't believe it worked._

"_And…and I bet it was Jacob who rigged our wedding, our baby shower…and everything else." He mumbled._

_And then, Edward stopped crying. Esme looked down and saw a smile on his face looking towards the door. Esme turned around and saw Bella standing at the door with Jacob. Esme stood up suddenly._

"_You bitch! I never want to see your face near my son again. You have done enough to ruin my family!" she said to Bella._

"_No, ma. You have done enough." Edward spoke up behind her, with a smirk. "I know what you did. You rigged everything, ran over Bella, tried to kill our baby, you made those withdrawals and took her pictures. You bought the house and the clothes. You did everything you could to make sure that we would never be together from the beginning. Jacob is just her brother. And I'm an adult mom; I'm not your little boy anymore."_

_Esme couldn't believe what she was hearing. "But, she—"_

"_Ma,"_

"_No, she's trying to break this family apart don't you see. You already lost your dad. Don't lose me too."_

"_I never lost you, ma. You lost yourself, and you're going to lose me too."_

"_Edward, don't do this," Esme tried to reason. _

"_I never want you hear from you, or see your face ever again," he said blankly._

Esme had left that day, with no emotions left within her. Everything that she did then, led her to this state.

The phone started to ring. She didn't even have the strength to go and pick it up. On the third cycle of rings, she reluctantly got up, frizzy, wild brown hair and all and answered the phone.

"Hello?" she asked groggily.

"_Mom? It's Edward. You…you were right._"

Esme smiled for the first time in weeks. She got her son back.

* * *

><p><strong>What did you think? Comments? Reviews? <strong>


End file.
